J'ai eu besoin de sept ans pour t'apprivoiser
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: "La première chose que vit Albus quand il arriva à Poudlard, ça n'était pas le château, le lac noir ou même Hagrid, qui l'avait invité à prendre le thé.  ...  C'était ce garçon, qui ce trouvait un peu plus haut que lui, dans le rang."
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle dans le monde des fanfictions ^^' Mais Light Hane, si tu passes par là, j'ai finalement décidé de la poster :)**

**Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour le Nowel de ma meilleure amie, Neko'ko. J'espère que pous allez aimer ? Ah et, petite chose en plus: Je dois avoir un trouble de l'écriture, qui m'empêche d'écrire plus de trois pages de Word par chap'... xD Donc, c'est suuuper court !**

**Pairing**: Albus x Scorpius, donc attention, **SLASH** !

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, tous ces petits diablotins ne m'appartiennent pas ( sauf le petit ami de Rose :D) et appartiennent à JKR

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

La première chose que vit Albus quand il arriva à Poudlard, ça n'était pas le château, le lac noir ou même Hagrid, qui l'avait invité à prendre le thé. Ca n'était pas son frère, assis fièrement à la table des Gryffondors, ni sa cousine, qui était pourtant installé juste à côté de lui.

C'était ce garçon, qui ce trouvait un peu plus haut que lui, dans le rang.

Il faut dire qu'il avait tout pour se faire remarquer. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond miel admirable, et ses yeux étaient deux orbes bleus océans, qui contrastaient à merveille avec sa peau, d'une blancheur nacrée. Il était d'une beauté incroyable.

Quand le Choixpeau lui fut posé sur la tête, Albus lui demanda secrètement de rejoindre Serpentard, maison qu'il avait pourtant tant redoutée mais qui venait d'accueillir dans ses rangs Scorpius Drago Malefoy, garçon qui n'avait pas finit de le fasciner.

Grâce à toutes les potions de conception, sorts, charmes ou je ne sais quoi, la majorité des sorciers étaient graduellement devenus bisexuels. Ceux qui étaient purement hétéro étaient d'ailleurs très rares. Alors Albus ne se posa pas plus de question quant à ses préférences, et il ne se gêna pas pour épier ce jeune garçon.

Il s'avéra qu'ils furent placés dans le même dortoir, avec Théodore Parkinson-Weasley et Blaise Zabini Junior. (NdA : Oui, je me suis cassée la tête pour les prénoms). Albus avait choisi le lit placé près de la fenêtre, celui qui était placé en face du lit d'un certain blond.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir le jeune garçon soigneusement ranger ses affaires, taillées dans des étoffes de haute qualité.

Scorpius n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot et Albus déplorait de ne pas entendre sa voix. Le jeune blond connaissait déjà Théodore et Blaise, si bien qu'ils ne se « mélangeaient » pas vraiment avec le rejeton Potter.

Rejeton Potter qui écrivait alors une lettre à ses parents, parce que malgré le réconfort apporté par son père, il craignait encore leur réaction vis-à-vis de son affectation.

La lune était belle et pleine, elle brillait et éclipsait toutes les étoiles. Il n'oubliait pourtant pas que c'est à cause de cette lune que son père avait perdu des amis chers, des amis dévorés par des Loups-Garous. Il attendait la fameuse lettre quand il vit que Scorpius aussi était levé. Celui-ci le rejoignit auprès de la fenêtre, s'accouda et le dévisagea longuement.

- Mon père m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à ton père et lui quand ils avaient notre âge. Je ne veux pas que les querelles et les préjugés du passé nous empêchent d'être amis. Alors je me présente, je m'appelle Scorpius Drago Malefoy, fils de Drago Malefoy.

Après ces paroles qui laissèrent le petit brun dans un état de grande surprise, Scorpius tendit sa main blanche, où un anneau d'argent enserrait l'annulaire.

- Je… je suis…

- Surpris ?

- Exactement ! Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je suis Albus Severus Potter, fils de…

- Harry Potter, inutile de le préciser. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Albus.

Le jeune blond lui décocha un sourire étincelant qu'Albus lui retourna timidement.

- De même, Scorpius.

Ces deux mots marquèrent le début d'une longue amitié, et, peut être le début d'un amour.


	2. Première Année

_**Première Année**_

- Al' ! On a Potions, je te signale ! Alors ce n'est pas ton bouquin de Métamorphose qui va nous aider, espèce de cancre !

- Désolé, Scorp', je pensais vraiment l'avoir emmené.

- Heureusement que je pense à tout, et que j'ai un cerveau pour deux !

- Et moi un estomac pour deux !

Les deux garçons de onze ans partirent dans un long rire carillonnant qui leur coutèrent chacun 10 points de moins. Le rire d'Albus était puissant, comme celui de son père tandis que Scorpius avait cette manie de se cacher les yeux pendant qu'il riait, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son charme.

Cela faisait un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu, et ils avaient encore un peu de mal à prendre leurs repères, même si Scorpius ne l'avouerait jamais, déclarant qu'un Malefoy s'adaptait très bien dans toutes les circonstances et que s'il ne s'y adaptait pas (ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement), les circonstances et les gens devaient s'adapter à sa personne.

Ils s'entendaient très bien, et ils formaient un peu les nouveaux Maraudeurs de la maison Serpentards, avec Théodore et Blaise. En effet, une semaine de reprise était à peine passée qu'ils avaient déjà deux retenues à leur actif chacun.

Ils avaient également les qualités propres à leur famille, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire l'irréductible professeur Slughorn, qui préférait finalement le confort offert par le château que celui des maisons moldues. Albus était pitoyable en Potions mais excellent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilèges tandis que Scorpius excellait en Potions et en Métamorphose.

Tous les deux s'étaient trouvé des points communs. Ils adoraient le Quidditch, bien qu'ils ne supportent pas les mêmes équipes, le but de leur vie était de devenir animagus et ils s'y exerçaient tant bien que mal. Les Maraudeurs étaient devenus un conte raconté aux enfants, si bien qu'ils connaissaient leur histoire sur le bout des ongles. Et ils s'étaient fait un point d'honneur à accomplir un méfait comme eux quasiment toutes les semaines, ce qui donnait du fil à retordre à ce pauvre vieux Rusard.

L'anniversaire de Scorpius approchait, et Albus, Théodore et Blaise J. avaient décidés de concocter une petite fête en son honneur, où se mêleraient tartes à la mélasse, bierraubeurres et autres délices préparés par les si serviables elfes de maison. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient réquisitionné leur dortoir, ainsi aucun squatteur désagréable ne passerait à l'improviste, et avaient emporté la nourriture, disposée alors sur leurs bureaux rassemblés.

Albus devait éloigner Scorpius le temps d'un après-midi, pendant que Blaise J. et Théodore, qui avait d'ailleurs un certain talent pour le détail, qu'il tenait surement de sa mère Pansy, ajoutaient les dernières finitions.

Ils étaient nonchalamment installés contre un arbre auprès du lac noir. Ses longues jambes devant lui, Scorpius lisait un traité Gobelin tandis qu'à l'inverse, Albus jouait avec un Botruc égaré.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que nos pères devraient se rencontrer, pour qu'on puisse passer des vacances ensemble. Je suis sur qu'ils s'entendraient relativement bien.

- Mmmh ? T'es sérieux là ? Tu sais de qui tu parles où ton bouquin d'intello t'a griller le cerveau ?

- Très drôle Potter !

- Non, mais quand même… Tu tiens vraiment à nous rendre orphelins ? Tu imagines, nos deux pères entrain de s'entretuer ? Parce que moi, j'imagine très bien !

- Tu préfèrerais qu'on soit cloitrés chez nous, sans hibou pour qu'on ne s'envoie des lettres et qu'on ne prépare pas nos prochains coups ?

- Tu me prends par les sentiments ! On va vraiment devoir faire quelque chose.

Albus regarda sa montre, l'heure pour eux de monter était venue. Il sauta sur ses pieds si vite que son compagnon le regarda comme un demeuré qui a deux de tension.

- Il se passe quoi là ?

- T'as oublié que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, stupide blond ?

- Absolument pas. Mais je crois également me souvenir que tu me l'as souhaité ce matin, stupide brun.

Albus soupira. Il se baissa et attrapa la main blanche et fine de l'autre garçon qui se retrouva bien vite debout.

- Pose pas de question, et tout ira bien.

Il entraina alors l'autre garçon à sa suite, sa main enserrant toujours la _sienne_. Il avait chaud, il trouvait cette situation très étrange.

Ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, devant la porte de leur salle commune. Scorpius prononça le mot de passe et ils se faufilèrent rapidement parmi les autres élèves, qui malgré leur réputation de personne solitaire et dédaigneuse, étaient tous rassemblés, sans distinction de niveau, autour d'une grande table sur laquelle tournait une bouteille.

Albus emmena son ami, qui était plus que curieux et qui se demandait où il où allait encore le mener.

Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne, mais il ne put rien voir, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

- Si c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir, les gars, je porte plainte !

- JOYEEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

La lumière s'alluma brusquement, faisant apparaître Blaise J., Théodore, Albus et… Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

L'homme n'avait pas énormément changé en dix-neuf ans. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds, toujours aussi raides et il était toujours aussi beau. La seule différence était peut-être cette lueur, dans ses yeux. On voyait qu'il était heureux, et qu'il aimait son fils.

- Joyeux anniversaire, fils.

- P… Papa ?

Scorpius sauta dans les bras de son père, qui fit un clin d'œil à toute la petite troupe par-dessus l'épaule de son fils. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et tout le monde pût voir l'affection qu'ils se portaient chacun. Les trois amis souriaient, ils étaient contents de voir qu'ils avaient vu juste.

- La directrice Lovegood t'a permis de rentrer ? demanda Scorpius, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

- Evidemment. Elle sait bien que le bonheur d'un de ses élèves entrait en jeu !

Le changement radical de comportement de Scorpius étonna Albus. Le jeune blond était effectivement entrain de se chamailler avec son père, lui lançant des petits coups, des chatouilles et autres gestes joueurs. Il avait rarement vu une aussi grande complicité père/fils. Même lui qui s'entendait très bien avec son père n'avait pas cette relation avec lui.

- Franchement, les gars, je ne me plaindrais plus JAMAIS de vos surprises ! J'ad-ore !

- Ah, ça fait plaisir ! Je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! dit Albus avec un grand sourire

- Mais je dois repartir Sco'. Ta mère m'attend, mais elle te souhaite également un bon anniversaire. Je t'ai déjà évité la beuglante au petit-déjeuner…

- … Merci Papa ! Je te vois à Noël !

- A Noël, mon fils.

Drago embrassa son fils et disparut alors dans une explosion de flammes vertes.

Scorpius se tourna vers ses amis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, son visage rayonnait. Albus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

- Alors ? Ils sont où mes vrais cadeaux maintenant ?

Les trois garçons sortirent une grosse boîte remplie de choses diverses, comme des lunettes de vol, offerte par Rose, en passant par des objets de chez Weasley, _Farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux_, ou encore des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Albus regardait son ami, les joues rougies par le bonheur et la bierraubeurre, les cheveux en bataille à cause de sa fausse bagarre avec son père. Il ne savait pas alors qu'il tombait amoureux.


	3. Deuxième année

_**Deuxième année**_

Dans le couloir sombre, on n'entendait que des bruits de pas précipités et des hurlements. On pourrait presque croire que Voldemort et ses troupes étaient de retour, tant le bruit était important. Pourtant, la scène qui se déroulait était loin, loin de ce qu'on pouvait penser.

- Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, revenez IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Dans tes rêves, vieux crouton !

C'était Rusard qui courait. Il se faisait bien sur devancer par les deux jeunes gens, mais malheureusement pour eux, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, débarqua.

- Alors mes petits, on cherche à échapper aux retenues ? RUSARD, ESPECE DE VIEUX, ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS, ELEVES HORS DES DORTOIRS !

- Pour une fois qu'il est avec lui, celui-là ! Pesta Albus, en se tenant les côtes.

- Tu m'étonnes. Tope là pour notre marécage dans la Grande Salle !

- Top !

Les deux élèves se retournèrent alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils voyaient nettement bien le vieux concierge, qui courait, ses robes rapiécées volaient derrière lui et ses cheveux gras plaqués sur son visage tordu sous l'effort.

- Retenue. Dix-huit heures, tous les Samedi dans les cachots.

Le vieux cracmol repartit dans tournoiement de robes mitées, pâle copie de celui de Severus Rogue, ce qui acheva les deux garçons, tordus de rire, au sol.

OooooooooooooooooO

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a eu cette idée de marécage ?

- Pour récurer des chaudrons toute la soirée ensemble, je suppose.

- Je me disais aussi.

Scorpius et Albus bougonnaient. Quand ils avaient inondé la Grande Salle, ils ne pensaient pas vraiment aux conséquences. Conséquences qui étaient du récurage de chaudrons intensifs pendant trois semaines, à inclure dedans les vacances de Noël.

- La prochaine fois, on règlera son compte à Miss Teigne Junior.

- Tu cherches le renvoi, toi, en fait.

Albus s'escrimait à nettoyer un chaudron en cuivre, qui devait dater des années cinquante. Des restes de peaux et de viscères de veracrasses s'accrochaient et les mains du pré-adolescent étaient toutes esquintées. Sa robe était abandonnée, à côté de celle de Scorpius.

Son ami n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et des raclures de substances quelconques jusqu'aux coudes, le tableau qu'ils offraient n'était pas des plus glorieux.

- Tu es beau.

Albus rougit en se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Ce la faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il regardait son ami nettoyer un chaudron particulièrement coriace, le visage rougi par l'effort et le regard concentré.

- Pardon ?

Scorpius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il était beau, sa mère le lui répétait déjà suffisamment. Sans parler des filles, toutes maisons confondues, qui s'extasiait sur ces cheveux, sur sa peau, ses yeux, patati et patata. Mais son meilleur ami, qui était surement aussi beau que lui et aussi populaire, et qui était un garçon, _par Merlin_, qui lui disait qu'il était beau, ça n'avait pas de sens. Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, Albus se mit à bafouiller et à rougir deux fois plus.

- Bah… Euh… T'es beau quoi. Enfin, je disais ça comme ça, hein. Les vapeurs des chaudrons surement.

- Je sais que je suis _beau_, ce n'est pas le problème ! D'ailleurs, c'est plus pénible qu'autre chose. Mais toi aussi t'es beau, ta cousine est belle, j'en sais rien beaucoup de gens sont beaux et puis ça ne fais que de les saouler, enfin ça dépend des gens mais peut être que … enfin, ça ne sert à rien de me le dire à moi alors que toi aussi !

Le brun ne comprenait pas la raison de l'emportement de son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il disait était confus, et n'avait pas de sens.

- Bien sur que si je peux te le dire, je ne vois pas où est le problème, Scorp'. T'es beau, stop.

L'héritier Malefoy rougissait, ce qui était absolument adorable. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il le mettait dans cet état. Le fait que ce soit un garçon qui lui dise qu'il était beau, ou le fait que ce soit Albus ?

- Ah. Bien merci alors Al'. Toi aussi t'es beau dans ce cas là.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors, rougissant. La situation était tellement bizarre, qu'ils explosèrent de rire quelque minutes après !

NdA : Les Chapitres sont très courts, mais ça suffit je pense ^^


	4. Troisième année

_**Troisième Année**_

- Merlin, Malefoy ! Bouge-toi là ! Tu veux faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ou te prendre la foudre ?

Scorpius était sur son _Eclair de Feu IV_, les cheveux trempés et la robe de vol collant à son corps. En face de lui, son meilleur ami était aussi dans le même état que lui, à une différence près : Lui, il était le plus jeune capitaine des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, en tant que Poursuiveur. Scorpius postulait pour le poste d'attrapeur, et le temps ne semblait pas être d'accord avec ses motivations. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, et malgré l'interdiction formelle de leurs professeurs, Albus avait rassemblé son équipe, privée d'Attrapeur et avait quand même effectué les essais.

Il y avait trois postulants : Scorpius évidemment, une jeune fille de Cinquième Année, Lizbeth Londubat-Rogue, qui avait surpris tout le monde sur l'identité de ses parents lors de la Répartition. Ainsi, Severus Rogue n'était pas le vieil aigri solitaire, comme l'indiquait son image, mais bien un homme possédant un cœur puisqu'après la Guerre, il s'était expatrié et marié en Australie avec un certain Neville Londubat, élève qu'il aimait pourtant terroriser. Le troisième postulant était un élève de Troisième Année comme les deux amis, très fin et très rapide. Il pourrait donner du fil à retordre à Scorpius, qui était pourtant excellent en toutes circonstances.

- Le vif d'or ! Il est là Al' !

Scorpius fila, dans une explosion de joie. Il allait gagner et faire parti de cette équipe ! Malheureusement pour lui, les deux autres participants le surveillaient, et comptaient bien gagner cette place. Ils virevoltaient, tous les trois, autour des Anneaux, des gradins et des éclairs. Le vif d'or était intrépide, il volait plus vite que jamais.

Les trois concurrents étaient à présent au coude à coude. Le jeune Malefoy était légèrement en tête derrière le vif d'or, mais la jeune fille le rattrapait. Albus faisait des cercles autour d'eux, son air d'entraineur sur le visage. Pas question d'avantager son meilleur ami, même s'il était heureux de voir qu'il s'en sortait mieux que les autres.

Ca faisait un an qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Scorpius. Qu'il se surprenait à l'observer, à vouloir le sentir contre lui. Mais il ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait, c'était un amour aussi fort que celui de deux frères ou bien celui qui le pousserait à vouloir Scorpius comme un amant. Non, il ne savait pas.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son ami, qui effectuait quelques derniers loopings, le poing levé et un air béat scotché sur le visage. Il exultait, son poing blanc serré sur le vif d'or qui battait pitoyablement des ailes. Toute l'équipe acclamait leur nouveau coéquipier, et même ses deux adversaires lui tapotaient l'épaule, reconnaissant ainsi sa supériorité. Tout le monde riait, se frappait dans le dos ou se taquinait. Scorpius se tourna vers son ami, les yeux brillants, souriant des toutes ses dents. Il s'élança vers lui en courant, et lui sauta au cou.

- Al' ! J'ai réussi !

Le brun le serra contre lui, un peu hébété. Il serait toujours étonné de la vivacité de son ami, et de son caractère tactile. Il lui fallut au moins cinq bonnes secondes pour réagir.

- Enfin on va pouvoir mettre la raclée du siècle à ces saletés de Lionceaux !

- Je suis d'accord ! En tout cas, entrainement tous les Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi à…

- 18 heures, je sais Capitaine !

Scorpius frotta son nez froid contre l'oreille de son meilleur ami, qui se tendit inconsciemment, ce que le blond sentit très bien. Gêné, il s'écarta.

- Euh… Je vais me doucher, je te rejoindrais après.

Albus, rouge de honte, bafouilla quelques mots, qui furent perdu dans le tumulte de son équipe qui demandait à grands cris son capitaine. Au moins, il savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami.

Mais penser à Oncle Ron entrain de faire un striptease, vite !


	5. Quatrième année

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles attentions, et les nombreuses personnes qui ont ajouté mes deux histoires dans leurs favoris, ou qui commentent !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je suis totalement d'accord avec certains: Mes chapitres sont courts... Mais ça s'arrange quand même !**_

**O****ndatra zibethicus**_** :**_ Merci de ton enthousiasme ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite... ET oui, Sev' est casé ! xD

_**Bref, Bonne lecture !**_

_**Sarah Londubat-Rogue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quatrième Année<strong>_

Devant un miroir, Scorpius essayait tant bien que mal de nouer son nœud papillon. C'était le seul défaut en lui qu'il reconnaissait volontiers.

Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plutôt longs, ses yeux bleus marines, soulignés par des longs cils blonds, étaient tellement profonds que ses groupies disaient haut et fort « qu'on pouvait se noyer dedans quand le Prince nous regarde ». Quand il avait accepté de sortir avec Rose Weasley au bal, non seulement toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard s'étaient mises à pleurer, mais en plus le père de la jeune fille n'avait rien trouvé à dire, tant la prestance de la famille Malefoy se dégageait de ses gestes. En un mot, il en était resté bouche bée, et s'était contenté de ramener à la cuisine le plat que lui tendant sa femme.

A côté de lui, Albus n'était pas mal non plus, dans le genre irrésistible. Ses cheveux chocolat étaient attachés en catogan, puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus longs que ceux de Scorpius. Ses prunelles étaient d'un brun vert exceptionnel, et il avait toujours une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil. Il portait une longue robe noire, festonnée de petits boutons argentés sur lesquels étaient gravés un serpent, un lion, un blaireau et un aigle. Son meilleur ami était vêtu à l'exact inverse de lui-même. Il portait une robe blanche, sur laquelle évoluait un serpent doré. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

- Elle te rejoint où ma cousine ?

- Je vais la chercher chez les Lions…

- Alors là ! Je m'incline devant elle ! Toi, Scorpius Drago Malefoy dans la fosse aux lions ! Je t'avoue qu'elle m'épate !

- … Et toi, tu le retrouves où ?

Oui, Albus avait finalement confirmé sa bisexualité à son meilleur ami, qui lui avait assuré que ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. Il avait même ajouté qu'il n'était finalement pas très original, se qui lui avait valu une tape sur la tête. Le brun avait secrètement espéré que Scorpius fasse un geste envers lui, sans succès. Il s'était alors rabattu sur un jeune Serdaigle de Cinquième Année, William. Ce dernier était blond, et Albus avait été attiré par lui parce qu'il lui faisait penser à son ami. Point à la ligne.

- On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle.

A sa grande joie, Albus vit les yeux de son ami s'assombrir pour devenir impénétrables. Il faut dire que le blond ignorait pourquoi son cœur se serrait quand il voyait son ami parler de son amant, qu'il rejoignait souvent dans son dortoir. Même si Albus avait surement deviné. On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, hein !

- D'accord.

Le brun s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Tu veux que je te le mette, ton nœud pap' ?

_« Merci Albus, mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin là. Attends, attends, répète un peu ça Scorpius ? T'as pas besoin de ça ? Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? »_

Scorpius se ressaisit en voyant son ami lui scruter le visage, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Oui, merci Al'.

* * *

><p><em>« Mais arrête de sourire, espèce d'imbécile heureux ! Et enlève cette main du postérieur d'Al' ! Et en plus il dit rien Al' ! Putain je vais l'éviscérer, ce petit crétin prétentieux ! Tiens ? Rose me parle »<em>

- Scorpius ? Scorpius !

La jeune fille agitait sa main devant les yeux de son petit-ami, qui ne suivait absolument plus le fil de la conversation depuis au moins deux minutes.

- Pardon, je pensais à… Au devoir de Potions !

- Scorpius… Détends-toi un peu ! C'est Noël !

- Euh… Oui Rose.

Pour faire plaisir à son amie, il l'emmena danser. Subtilement, il se rapprocha d'Albus en tournoyant pour écouter la conversation que William et lui entretenait.

_« Si c'est pas intelligent ça, mon petit Scorpius. » _

Albus était dans les bras de son petit-ami, sa tête nichée dans son cou. A son oreille, William murmurait des paroles qui les faisaient rire tous les deux. A les voir, on ne pouvait douter qu'ils s'aimaient tendrement. Pourtant, Albus ressentait une sorte de vide à l'endroit du cœur. Pour lui, le bonheur qui lui était offert n'était qu'une illusion, et il savait pertinemment que son histoire avec William ne durerait pas. Puisqu'il y mettrait fin prochainement.

A côté d'eux, Scorpius fulminait. Rose était plus petite que lui, et elle avait enfouie son visage dans son torse, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir ces deux orbes bleus qui lançaient des éclairs à quiconque croisait son regard ou s'approchait trop de lui. Et d'Albus, naturellement.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de saisir l'objet de leur conversation, mais cela ne lui fut plus nécessaire quand il vit les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner discrètement de la piste, pour disparaître dans les profondeurs du Parc.

Prétextant un mal de tête auprès de Rose – « Les ravages de la musique combinée à ceux de la Bierraubeurre, tu comprends ! » - il suivit son meilleur ami qui risquait de ne plus l'être, ainsi que la vermine qui lui servait de petit-ami. Ils étaient assis sous le clair de lune, près du lac. William ouvrit la bouche et… La douche froide.

- Albus, je t'aime.

Scorpius se mordit le poing pour étouffer un hoquètement de rage. Comment ça ce petit imbécile l'aimait ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur Albus ! Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était le sourire un peu figé de son meilleur ami.

- Albus ? Al' ? William commençait à s'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme était toujours figé. Scorpius ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit où était fixé le regard de son ami.

Il était sur lui. Albus l'avait _vu_.

Sous les appels de son _petit-ami, _Albus retourna la tête vers lui, non sans avoir envoyé au préalable un regard meurtrier sur Scorpius. Il fit un petit sourire machiavélique que seul le jeune homme dissimulé derrière eux pouvait déceler et en fixant _son meilleur ami_ dans les yeux dit :

- Moi aussi William.

Et ils partirent ensemble, se dirigeant vers la tour des Serdaigles. Merlin que ça faisait mal. Et Merlin que les deux jeunes hommes avaient mal.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain, quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard.<em>

- Scorpius.

Le jeune homme blond se retourna, pour voir apparaître Rose. Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans l'après-midi et elle avait tenue parole.

- Rose.

Elle s'assit souplement à côté de lui, le soleil de Décembre se reflétant dans ses cheveux roux.

- Merci d'être venue.

- Je sais ce que tu as à me dire. Je comptais te le dire aussi.

Il la regarda, surpris de sa perspicacité et de ses derniers mots. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle continua.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il faudrait que l'on continue, Sco'. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un et… Toi aussi.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme une sœur qui sourit à son frère, son complice.

- Je vais t'aider à l'attraper, mon imbécile de cousin !

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong> : Ovation à l'auteuse ! Elle a fait 3 pages pour ce chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


	6. Cinquième année

_**Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews sur 7 ans, comme sur mon OS ! Je vous assure, les chapitres se rallongent **_

_**En espérant que vous ayez aimé,**_

_**Sarah Londubat-Rogue.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cinquième Année<strong>_

Après l'épisode du bal, les deux amis n'avaient plus été capables de se comporter comme avant. Ils s'étaient éloignés, jusqu'au point de seulement se saluer.

Au contraire, Rose et Scorpius étaient plus proches que jamais. Il arrivait que la jeune fille le rejoigne dans le dortoir des Serpents et qu'ils restent des heures à discuter, jusqu'à s'endormir ensemble, comme une portée de chiots. Albus les avait déjà vus, et ça le confortait dans son idée qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait pour défier celui qui n'était plus son ami. Puisque Scorpius dormait avec sa cousine, pourquoi ne dormirait-il pas avec d'autres personnes ?

C'est ainsi que débuta le long défilé de conquêtes du jeune brun. Il était long. _Très_ long. Il passait par une mignonne petite Troisième Année de Poufsouffle en terminant par un Serpentard vicieux de Septième Année. Albus les ramenait dans sa chambre, sans aucun égard pour ses camarades, ou ses « activités » se passaient chez son amant d'une nuit. La salle sur Demande était tellement sollicitée que certains élèves avaient pris l'initiative d'établir un planning par soirées… C'était la débauche totale !

Scorpius, lui était plus modéré. Il n'avait eu que deux véritables relations en un an, et la dernière avait confirmé qu'il aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, comme la majorité de la communauté sorcière. Quand il l'avait annoncé à son père, celui-ci s'était mis à rire à gorge déployé, avançant que lui-même était bisexuel. Ce qui expliquait surement sa _profonde_ amitié avec Blaise Zabini _(NdA :Avez vous trouvé le jeu de mot ? D )_

Rose et lui avait mis au point une sorte de stratagème pour permettre à Albus de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour le jeune Malefoy. Rose avait d'ailleurs dévoilé à Scorpius que son cousin lui avait confié qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le blond, en Troisième Année. En entendant ces mots, les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient mis à briller d'une lueur manipulatrice, digne des Malefoy.

Leur plan consistait à jouer avec Albus. Lui laisser entendre des mots révélateurs, puis prendre un air faussement gêné quand ils faisaient semblant de découvrir que le jeune Potter avait entendu, tourner autour de lui puis prendre un amant (largement payé en retour). Scorpius était très pudique, et ne supportait pas à avoir à coucher avec n'importe qui.

Malgré cela, Albus était toujours aussi distant, toujours aussi nonchalant et toujours aussi inaccessible. Et Scorpius ne le supportait plus. Il avait besoin de son ami, quitte à tout lui révéler. Ce qu'il décida de faire, malgré les interdictions de Rose, qui voyait bien que quoiqu'elle dise, il ne l'écouterait pas.

Il fallait que le jeune homme provoque le destin. Alors il envoya une lettre brève qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille d'Albus. Il avait toujours su le provoquer.

_**Cher Albus,**_

_**Depuis quelques temps, nous nous sommes éloignés. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un bon nombre de choses, mais ton amitié me manque. Et … J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Qui te concerne plus ou moins. **_

_**Ne t'emballe pas, je vois déjà ton sourire victorieux.**_

_**Rendez-vous à 15 heures là où tu sais. Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, c'est aux serres…**_

_**Sc. Dr. Ma.**_

Il reçut bien vite un petit mot griffonné sur un coin de parchemin.

_**J'y serais.**_

_**Al. Se. Po.**_

Le cœur de Scorpius s'emballa. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir attendre l'après-midi.

* * *

><p><em>Un après-midi ensoleillé de mai, quelque part près des serres de Botanique.<em>

- Scorpius.

Le jeune homme, qui attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà, se retourna. Cela n'était pas nécessaire, il avait toujours reconnu la voix de son ami. Mais il avait besoin de le voir.

- Tu es venu.

Qu'il était beau ! Combien de fois s'était-il perdu dans la profondeur de ses yeux ?

_« Ressaisis-toi Scorpius ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es en aucun cas un crétin romantique ! »_

De son côté, Albus non plus n'était pas en reste. Même s'il en voulait encore à son ami de l'avoir suivit, cette nuit de bal, et d'être plus proche de sa cousine qu'il ne l'avait été avec lui, il ne pouvait empêcher à ses sentiments trop longtemps enfouis de ressortir. Mais sa rancune infondée avait aussi envie de sortir et c'est avec froideur qu'il lui répondit.

- Effectivement.

Scorpius frémit d'effroi devant l'air méfiant de son ami. Ils ne partaient pas sur de bonnes bases.

- Euh… Je… Je voulais te dire que…

_« Pfiou ! Adieu belles résolutions ! »_

- Que ?

- Que… que… Ta nouvelle conquête fait beaucoup de bruit. Si tu pouvais éviter de le ramener trop souvent. Enfin tu comprends.

_« Fichue lâcheté ! » _pensa Scorpius. Toute sa bonne volonté s'était envolée, il ne ressentait plus la force de lui faire ses aveux.

De son côté, Albus avait été extrêmement surpris. Il espérait secrètement que son ami allait lui dire qu'il le pardonnait, qu'il l'aimait, et puis qu'ils s'embrasseraient et occasionnellement réviseraient leur cours de science sur le corps humain.

Mais pas ça ! Pas une seconde il ne se serait douté qu'il l'avait appelé pour le briser un peu plus. Le Scorpius qu'il connaissait était un Serpentard, certes, mais il était doux, câlin et tolérant. Blessé, il ne put empêcher quelques larmes d'apparaître dans ses magnifiques yeux. Evidemment, le blond en face de lui le remarqua. Et son amour ressurgit immédiatement, ainsi que son courage.

- Al' ? Al', ça ne va pas ?

- Non ça ne va pas ! Bordel, tu m'attires, tu me repousses à quoi tu joues, par Merlin ? Tu veux me faire du mal alors que je t'ai…

Le jeune brun hurlait, les larmes ravageant ses joues rougies sous la fureur et la douleur. Malgré tout, Scorpius le trouvait extrêmement séduisant, ainsi. Il s'en voulait aussi mais il était déterminé à savoir. Il se rapprocha lentement, de sa démarche velouté et dit d'une voix douce :

- Alors que quoi, Albus ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard déchirant, et le blond, qui était maintenant très près, dût se retenir d'aller vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger. Le Grand et Magnifique Albus Severus Potter était revenu au stade d'enfant très vulnérable. Et Scorpius était le seul à pouvoir faire ressortir toute cette foule d'émotion en lui.

- Alors que je t'aime à en mourir, lâcha finalement Albus.

Il rebaissa la tête, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Il ne pût donc voir son ami –qui ne l'était plus vraiment- esquisser un bref et tendre sourire, mais il pût le sentir qui le prenait doucement contre lui, il pût sentir sa chaleur se propager dans son corps et il pût sentir ses lèvres venir capturer tendrement les siennes.

Il pût également entendre la voix chargée d'émotion de celui qui était devenu son amour lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait à en mourir.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ohh, la vache, c'est niaaaaaais ! C'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça, c'est pas possible !<strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**_


	7. Sixième année

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Pour clarifier les choses, non, je ne suis pas une auteuse super rapide, l'histoire traine simplement dans mes documents depuis un bon mois... Enfin breef ! Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixième Année<strong>_

- Eeh, les tourtereaux ! Vous venez ou vous comptez crécher ici ?

Rose faisait comme ci elle était agacée, mais elle était extrêmement fière de son meilleur ami. Elle se fichait que Scorpius n'ai pas suivit ses conseils l'an passé, et son cousin s'était pris une gifle assez magistrale quand ils leur avaient annoncé leur mise en couple.

Tout leur entourage avait été content pour eux, Blaise J. avait même poussé jusqu'au « enfin ! », ce qui lui avait valu une grimace de Scorpius.

Leurs pères n'étaient pas au courant. Il fallait déjà voir la tête qu'ils avaient faite quand leurs fils respectifs leurs avaient dit qu'ils étaient amis avec « La famille rivale ». En revanche, Ginny et Astoria étaient, elles, au courant de tout, et encourageaient leurs fils dans leur progression.

Il faut dire que les deux adolescents étaient désormais inséparables. En plus de leur amour, leur complicité était de nouveau au rendez-vous, et le lien qui les unissait était plus puissant chaque jour. Un sorte de routine s'était installée : Ils se levaient le matin, se préparaient rapidement et rejoignaient leurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'asseyaient le plus souvent à la table des Serpents, où Rose et son copain Ethan les rejoignait, parfois accompagnés de James, de Lily ou de la meilleure amie de Rose, Eliza. La mise en couple des deux Serpentards avait grandement facilité la création de liens entre leurs amis respectifs et pour la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard, les équipes de Quidditch de Serpentard et de Gryffondor s'entendaient à merveille grâce à Albus et Ethan, respectivement Capitaines des serpents et des lions. Le Professeur Dumbledore en aurait pleuré de joie.

La bande était réunie à Pré-au-Lard pour la sortie hebdomadaire, et les deux amoureux marchaient, enlacés. Ou plutôt essayaient de marcher. Rose finit par en avoir marre, et pour décoller son cousin de son meilleur ami, elle embrassa le blond à pleine bouche, ce qui lui valu un course-poursuite avec un Albus en furie. Au moins, c'était chose faite !

Néanmoins, les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas, et Scorpius voulait annoncer à son père qu'il comptait les passer avec Albus et présenter celui-ci comme son amant. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs réticent à l'idée de leur en faire part tout de suite, mais devant la mine défaite de son amant, il avait accepté. Scorpius rentrait chez lui le week-end suivant (un nouveau planning de sorties avait été mis en place par la Directrice, les élèves avaient ainsi la possibilité de rentrer chez eux une fois par mois), et il avait donc décidé de mettre son père au courant à cet instant. Tous les deux comptaient sur le tempérament de Drago Malefoy, qui allait surement s'empresser de se rendre chez les Potter pour convaincre Harry de désenvouter son fils par quelques actes de magie noire. C'était la seule solution pour que les deux hommes soient au courant à peu près en même temps.

Sur le quai de la Gare, les aux-revoir entre les deux amants avaient été digne d'une comédie dramatique, et James n'arrêtait pas de répéter que ce n'était pas la fin du monde, alors que quand il avait quitté sa dernière petite-amie le mois dernier, la scène avait été à peu près à l'identique.

Scorpius était maintenant installé dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express, tenant à la main son miroir de communication pour converser avec son cher et tendre, même s'ils venaient à peine de se quitter. Il fallait encore mettre au point les derniers préparatifs de la déclaration qu'il ferait un peu plus tard à Drago. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, du dernier concert des Bizarr'Sisters, du dernier méfait accompli ou de la dernière mise en couple parmi leurs amis. Jusqu'à ce que le train arrive et que Scorpius doive ranger ce petit miroir.

Valise à la main, il sortit du train pour trouver son père sur le quai. C'était toujours Drago qui venait le chercher, refusant que son fils chéri se fasse ramener par leur chauffeur, Matthew.

Sauf que le jeune Malefoy attendait depuis vingt minutes dans la chaleur de juin, et qu'il en perdait ses bonnes manières tellement il en avait ras-le-bol ! Quand son père arriva, il en était réduit à s'assoir sur sa valise, et à attendre, dégoulinant de chaleur.

- Scorpius ! Mais que fais-tu là si tôt ? Tu ne devais pas arriver avant dix minutes !

- En fait, ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je suis arrivé… Je n'en peux plus ramène moi à la maison !

Drago étreignit son fils, prit sa valise et se dirigea, tout content, vers la sortie de la gare.

- Tu ne devineras jamais, mon fils ! J'ai passé mon permis moldu ! Regarde-moi cette merveille !

- Wahoou !

Devant eux s'étalait une somptueuse voiture de sport rouge. Le genre de voiture dont seuls les hommes peuvent retenir le nom du modèle, et encore. Le père et le fils s'installèrent dedans en riant d'exaltation, même si Scorpius se doutait bien que sa discussion avec son père venait d'être repoussée, sauf s'il voulait finir dans un fossé d'une route perdue d'Angleterre. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal : sa mère serait là, et éviterait le carnage.

* * *

><p><em>Plus tard dans la soirée, chez les Malefoy<em>

- Bien mon chéri, tu sais que tu dois le dire à ton père. Mais je suis fière de toi, et j'approuve votre relation.

- Merci M'man, je sais. Mais bon, Papa va être dur à convaincre.

- Parce que tu es son fils unique, et qu'il a peur que tu t'envoles. Mais il t'aime, ça lui suffira pour accepter…

- Pour accepter qui ?

Astoria et son fils se retournèrent prestement. Drago était appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, et son air montrait qu'il avait entendu un bout de la conversation. Et qu'il comptait connaitre la suite.

_« Adieu, Albus, bonjour cimetière. » _pensa Scorpius.

- Allez-y, continuez, faites comme-ci je n'étais pas là.

L'homme avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- … Papa ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu ne vas pas forcément aimer, mais c'est mon choix et j'aimerais que tu le respectes.

Scorpius avait son air grave des jours sombres, tels que l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, ou le jour des résultats des BUSE.

- Tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu te fais dominer par le fils Potter, tout me va !

Le jeune homme regarda sa mère en rougissant furieusement, un air choqué sur le visage.

- Eh bien, justement… Je sors avec Albus, Papa. Depuis un an, et nous aimerions passer nos prochaines vacances ensembles.

Drago regarda son fils, dont le teint cadavérique faisait peur, très peur. Il regarda sa femme, qui semblait soutenir son fils et… Eclata de rire.

- Enfin ! Le balafré et moi nous demandions quand vous alliez nous le dire ! Ah mon fils, je suis heureux que tu ais essayé de me défier, mais raté !

Choqué, Scorpius se figea, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Mais Drago s'avança et serra son fils contre lui, en lui glissant à l'oreille que ce n'était pas grave s'il se faisait dominer par un Potter… Mais jamais sous son toit !

Ces mots furent de trop pour Scorpius, qui s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus tard, King Cross, Poudlard.<em>

Scorpius s'était remis tant bien que mal de l'aveu fracassant de son père. Ah son père… Toujours aussi désespérant ! Et quand il avait contacté son collègue, l'Auror Potter, quelle fut la surprise de sa femme et son fils ! L'homme avait simplement haussé des épaules devant leurs mines effarées et dit « Bah quoi ? On a plus quinze ans ! Et puis, on en avait marre de devoir repayer le mobilier du notre bureau après nos disputes… »

Scorpius étant avant tout un Serpentard, c'était avec un petit sourire sadique scotché aux lèvres que son père et lui s'étaient ensuite regardés en disant « On ne dit rien à Albus pour l'instant ! »

C'était donc un Albus terrifié qui attendait sur le quai, espérant que son petit-ami n'ait pas succombé aux tortures de son père après sa déclaration.

Scorpius sortit lentement du train, et se dirigea vers le brun, le visage grave. Albus ne tenait plus en place et commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

Le jeune homme blond se planta devant son amant qui était entrain de se dire qu'ils allaient devoir rompre où le jeune homme en face de lui mourrait. C'est alors que Scorpius ouvrit la bouche.

- Cet été, tu préfères qu'on reste en Angleterre ou qu'on aille à Ibiza ?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, or not reviews... That's the quest<em>chion<em> !**


	8. Septième année

**_Note de Sarah Londubat-Rogue : Et voici le dernier chapitre… Sniff, ça me pince le cœur d'avoir terminé et de devoir laisser mes petits bouts de chou… Enfin, à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions ! _**_(Non, je ne fais pas du tout la promo pour Ailes, ma super co-écriture qui déchire de la mort qui tue avec la talentueuse Light Hane )_

_**Donc, je vous laisse lire cette dernière année !**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Septième année<em>**

- P'pa ! Dépêche-toi, sinon, on ne sera jamais à l'heure !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Ton blondinet ne va pas se volatiliser après minuit !

Albus se mit alors à taper du pied. Cela faisait une demi-heure que son père lui répétait les mêmes paroles. Mais s'était la première fois que les Potter allaient en terrain ennemi, quand même ! Que les deux familles se rencontreraient sans à priori ! Alors le jeune homme en avait par-dessus la tête que son père se fiche de lui. Déjà qu'il trouverait le moyen de taquiner Scorpius… Ou de se battre avec Malefoy père. Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son mari mais il persistait. Harry avait décidé d'ennuyer son cadet, alors il le faisait.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, les trois Potter – James avait décidé de passer la soirée avec sa petite sœur adorée – empruntèrent la cheminée et atterrirent dans une somptueuse pièce. Devant eux, trois personnes blondes les attendaient. Directement, Albus se précipita sur son amant, et ils s'enlacèrent, sous les yeux amusés de Drago Lucius Malefoy et de Ginny, et sous les yeux surpris du Survivant. Il suivit son fils et s'avança vers son rival de toujours. De leur côté, Astoria et Ginny s'étaient déjà embrassées, puisqu'elles se côtoyaient déjà dans leur club de décoration florale. Oui, madame Potter s'était découvert une passion pour ces choses futiles de filles.

« Malefoy. » Harry tendait la main à l'homme qui le fixait dans les yeux. Et Drago n'hésita même pas. Ils travaillaient ensemble, et avaient déjà enterré la hache de guerre. Ils taquinaient toujours l'autre, mais ça n'était plus pas méchanceté.

« Potter ! On se demandait quand vous alliez arriver enfin ! Les elfes nous ont mitonné un délice dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! Rien à voir avec la cantine du Ministère.

- J'ai hâte de gouter ceci. Albus ? Tu te décroches de ton petit-ami ? Je pense qu'Astoria n'apprécierait que moyennement que tu manges la moitié du visage de son fils. »

Rougissant de honte, le Serpentard s'écarta de son ami pour serrer la main d'un patriarche Malefoy souriant, et d'une Astoria ravie. Scorpius la reprit ensuite pour l'entrainer vers les étages de la propriété. Les quatre adultes se retrouvèrent alors seuls, et s'assirent sur un canapé des plus confortables.

« C'est vraiment accueillant, chez vous. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'on avait des goûts humains ? Désolé, mais je ne mets pas de vert et d'argent partout chez moi, rétorqua l'ancien Serpent.

- Chéri, arrête un peu. Je te rappelle que tu as tenu à ce que notre chambre soit de ces couleurs. Et que notre salle de bain y soit assortie. »

Le temps où les épouses de sang-pur n'avaient pas leur mot à dire était révolu. C'était donc un Drago confus et bafouillant qui se tourna vers sa femme, un air innocent sur le visage. Et une Astoria victorieuse qui se lança dans une conversation passionnante avec Ginny, sur quelques fleurs des iles du Sud.

- Puisque ma femme a décidé de m'humilier devant mes invités, je me retire, dit-il théâtralement. Potter, ça t'intéresse de voir le nouveau prototype de Blaise ? ajouta-t-il, le regard brillant.

- Il a sorti son nouveau balai ? Un peu que ça m'intéresse ! »

Il suivit alors l'homme blond dans le jardin, pour voir cette merveille de ces propres yeux.

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Albus et Scorpius étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. <em><strong>(NdA : Mwahahaaa, je vous entends tous venir, bande de voyeurs !)<strong>_ Ils étaient agenouillés devant la grande cheminé sombre, en grande conversation avec Rose. Oui, Rose. Cette dernière venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Elle venait de mettre sa mère au courant, mais elle craignait la réaction d'Ethan, et de son père.

- Rose, ma belle, Ethan est fou de toi depuis que vous avez quatorze ans ! Il ne peut pas te rejeter alors que tu portes le fruit de votre amour ! Et ça n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas fait attention, tu sais que ces fichus sortilèges de contraception ne sont sûrs qu'à 99%. Il y a toujours un risque !

- Quant à Oncle Ron, il le prendra mal, certes, mais tu as mis ta mère au courant. Et elle a assez bien réagi. Elle le contrôlera, cousine.

- Mais s'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ?

La jeune fille, pourtant si calme en général, était en larme, mais il y avait de quoi. Même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de son cousin et de son meilleur ami, elle avait peur, ce qui était normal.

- Ton père t'aime, Rosy. Il a simplement peur que tu grandisses trop vite ! Et il sait que tu es mature pour ton âge. Il te fait confiance, crois-moi.

Ils la laissèrent, après qu'elle leur eut confirmé qu'elle se sentait d'attaque. Dans une explosion de flammes vertes, elle disparut et la connexion fut rompue.

Albus s'allongea sur le grand lit de Scorpius, tout en gardant le blond contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant sans parler, simplement à se câliner.

- Rose est enceinte. Tu y crois, toi ? demanda Scorpius, dans un souffle.

- J'ai du mal. Elle est si jeune. Mais ils sont si amoureux, ça ne peut que bien se passer.

Scorpius se releva sur un coude, et regarda son amant dans les yeux. D'une voix douce, il lui dit :

- J'aimerais bien qu'on ait des enfants plus tard.

Albus fit un petit sourire attendri, et le serra encore plus étroitement contre lui.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu portes nos enfants.

La voix étouffée dans la chemise noire du jeune homme, le jeune Malefoy marmonna pour la forme que s'il portait toute leur marmaille, il deviendrait une grosse barrique plus facile à faire rouler qu'à faire marcher.

- N'importe quoi, ajouta Albus. Avec les potions, c'est simplement une petite poche magique dans l'abdomen.

- Alors ça va.

**PLOPF**

Un elfe de maison, déguisé en majordome, avec un queue de pie à sa taille, était devant eux. Il avait de grands yeux orange en amande comme ceux des chats et ses oreilles tombantes étaient couvertes avec un haut de forme luisant.

- Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter sont demandés par Monsieur Malefoy.

- Merci Kwincky. Nous arrivons, lui répondit Scorpius.

L'elfe disparut dans un nouveau **PLOPF**, après s'être incliné très bas. Se retourna sur le ventre, Albus gémit.

- Pfoouu. Mon père va encore être lourdingue.

- Pense au mien… Ils font vraiment la paire, ces deux là.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger de la demeure des Malefoy. Tous les deux, ils allaient diner avec leurs familles si fières, leurs familles enfin devenue amies.

En descendant les escaliers, la main d'Albus dans la sienne, Scorpius se dit qu'il avait quand même de la chance d'avoir des parents si tolérants. A côté de lui, le brun se disait exactement la même chose.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>N'hésitez pas à critiquer ! (;<em>**


End file.
